Sonny Bonds
Sonny Bonds is a police officer and detective of Lytton Police Department, Los Angeles, and Fairview, New York. Background Little is known about Sonny Bond's youth, but apparently he spent much type at playing at the Cotton Cove. Between 1983-1987 he stopped a drug ring and arrested Jessie Bains ("The Death Angel"). In 1989 he saved his girlfriend Marie Wilkans from being killed by Bains after he escaped from the Lytton County Jail, and killed Bains in self-defense. Marie and Sonny were married later. In 1991 he was promoted to detective sergeant. After Marie was stabbed and nearly killed by Bains' brother and one of his cronies, Sonny tracked down the criminals and brought down the dangerous cult of Bains, busting a fellow officer who was in league with the cult in the process. Marie had fully recovered, and they were both overjoyed to learn they were going to have a baby. In 1999, Bonds was sent to Los Angeles by his superiors in Lytton to learn how the Big Boys play. After a year he returned to Lytton to set up a new SWAT team there.SWAT 2 In 2005, he returned to the Los Angeles Police Department, and worked in the Harbor Division.Marie Bonds (SWAT3): "You're metro right? My husband is in Harbor Division. My name is Marie Bonds, I'm a California Security employee." Later he transferred to the Police Department, in Fairview, New York, where he became a lieutenant of the Fairview SWAT Team. He took the time to train SWAT recruits at the Riverside Training Facility and also briefed elements in the field. Boss was one of the SWAT officers under his command. Aliases and Nicknames *Jimmy Lee Banksten *Whitey *Pig Gallery File:SonnyPQ1ega.png File:sonnyPQ2.png File:Sonnypq1.jpg File:Sonnybond.jpg File:SonnyBondsSWAT4.jpg bondsHoyle1.png See also *Sonny Bonds (Casebook) *Sonny Bonds (PQ1VGA) *Sonny Bonds quotes (Hoyle I) *Sonny Bonds quotes (Hoyle 3) Behind the Scenes *Sonny is named after Sonny Walls, Jim Walls' son. *In Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel (EGA), Sonny uses a speed loader with 6 rounds of .357-magnum, hollow-point, silver-jacketed bullets. *Bonds has appeared as the playable character in Police Quest 1-3. He has also appeared playable in Police Quest: SWAT 2. In Swat 4 he appears the SWAT leader. His wife Marie, mentions him in SWAT 3: Close Quarters Battle. *Sonny Bonds birthdate varies in each game. In Police Quest II: The Vengeance, he is said to have been born in 10/30/52, in Police Quest III: The Kindred he is said to have been born 6/30/58, in Police Quest 1 VGA he is said to have born 04/10/66. *In Police Quest: SWAT 2, which takes place in 1999, Sonny is 41, which places his birthdate in 1958. *The Police Quest Casebook, which offers an alternate 'original story based on the game', places his birthdate, 6/30/1958 (as in PQ3). *In addition his height, weight, badge #, and date of hire varies in each game as well. *The events of the first game took place somewhere between 1983-1986 in the original version (Jason Taselli/Hoffman is arrested by Bonds in 1983, a stolen motorcycle is listed as the 1985 model, the Hoffman warrant is listed as 1985, and a Taselli is said to have stolen a gun in 1986). According to Police Quest II: The Vengeance, the events took place between 1983 and 1988. Police Quest II: The Vengeance took place in 1989. Police Quest III: The Kindred took place in September 1991. *In the original Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel (EGA), Sonny was a 15 year veteran of LPD in either 1983 or 1986, which places his date of hire in 1968 if based on the 1983 date, or in 1971 if based on the 1986 date. Police Quest II: The Vengeance places his appointment to LPD in 12/15/71. The VGA remake of PQ1 which takes place in 1992, places Sonny's date of hire 04/01/91. *Jimmy Lee Banksten (Whitey) was his alias while he infiltrated the Hotel Delphoria. *Sonny's nickname is "Big Man" according to R. J. Jefferson. *The computer server in Police Quest: Open Season, is named "SONNY". Sonny Bonds listed his name on the high scores of the arcade game machines at Short Stop as well. *Sonny has appeared in the Hoyle games series as well (in Hoyle 1 and Hoyle 3). reference Category:Police Officers Category:SWAT Officers Category:Characters (PQ1EGA) Category:Characters (PQ1VGA) Category:Characters (PQ2) Category:Characters (PQ3) Category:Characters (PQ6) Category:Characters (SWAT4) Category:Characters (Hoyle 1) Category:Characters (Hoyle 3)